


Прекращение огня

by LRaien



Category: Foundation - Isaac Asimov
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Бейл бесит Хана Притчера. Очень-очень бесит.
Relationships: Bail Channis/Han Pritcher
Kudos: 1





	Прекращение огня

Кудри Бейла потемнели от пота, дыхание прерывалось, но — ни единого стона, только нахальная дерзкая улыбка. Если бы не расширенные от возбуждения зрачки и довольное выражение лица, можно было бы подумать, что ему не нравится. Хан уловил где-то на задворках сознания мрачную мысль, что по такому парню и не поймешь, трахают его или пытают. Впрочем, на данный момент у Притчера сомнений не было.

Хан Притчер пришел не за этим. За десять минут до вышеописанных событий он ворвался в каюту напарника, требуя объяснений:  
— Какого черта ты сменил курс? — генерал не кричал, но его каменное выражение лица сходило на нет, вены вздулись, брови гневно хмурились, в глазах полыхал гнев. — Мы потеряем два дня, так объясни, какого черта?  
Ченнис улыбался, как всегда, дерзкий и вызывающе красивый. Он сидел в кресле, подперев ладонью щеку, и смотрел на Притчера, как на неразумного ребёнка, рассказывающего у доски таблицу умножения и забывшего, сколько будет дважды два.  
Взбешенный, Хан шагнул к нему, намереваясь всё-таки врезать этому кудрявому подражателю Чеширского кота, но Бейл встал с кресла почти синхронно с движением генерала и тоже сделал шаг навстречу. Оба мужчины замерли, почти столкнувшись. Хан было растерялся, но тут Бейл приподнялся на носки и, быстрым движением придвинув к себе Притчера за плечи, поцеловал его.  
Целовался этот нахал просто потрясающе. Пока Притчер ошеломленно застыл и в его отупевшем сознании не было ни одной мысли, Ченнис уже прижимался к нему всем телом — Хан вдруг подумал, что ткань их формы слишком, слишком тонкая — и продолжал самый потрясающий в жизни генерала поцелуй, будто предлагая этим не ограничиваться.  
И Хан повелся. Впился ответным поцелуем в его по-женски пухлые губы, собственнически прижал к себе, ощупывая стройное тело соперника, врага, любовника. Мул предупреждал Хана, чтобы тот не поддавался на очарование Бейла, но это было уже не важно. Первый гражданин не догадался подтвердить предупреждение приказом, а, может, просто не мог ничего сделать — проклятый красавчик Бейл Ченнис оправдывал свою репутацию. Не отрываясь, он потянул Хана за собой и упал на кровать, оказавшись прижатым к ней. Хотя Хан смотрел на Бейла сверху, тот продолжал улыбаться, словно был хозяином положения, и это взбесило — возбудило — ещё больше. Притчер почти сорвал с него одежду, рывком стащил с себя штаны и уже положил ладонь на бедро парня, собираясь отвести его ногу в сторону, как тот шепнул, ехидно улыбаясь:  
— Генерал, — он чуть протянул "а", будто довольный кот, — вы совсем одичали от походной жизни. Вам рукой подать до верхнего ящика стола, — Хан поразился тому, что Бейл ухитрялся сохранять дыхание ровным, — возьмите там...  
Ченнис мог бы не продолжать: Притчер заткнул его, прижав к кровати, и, опираясь локтем на его грудь, дотянулся до ящика. Затем убрал руку и занялся крышкой тюбика, наблюдая за ненавистным напарником. Бейл побледнел, пытаясь восстановить дыхание после того, как из его легких, кажется, выбили весь воздух, но всё ещё вызывающе ухмылялся.  
— Заносчивый мальчишка, — Хан с удивлением услышал собственный охрипший голос.  
Этот Бейл Ченнис манипулирует им, думает, что ему всё можно. Пусть продолжает так думать, но никто не обещал, что он один будет получать от этого удовольствие.  
Хан вошел резко, с удовлетворением заметив, что Бейл на мгновение изменился в лице. Продолжая наращивать темп, он ощущал удовольствие и физическое — с мальчишкой действительно было хорошо, — и моральное — эта улыбчивая сволочь понемногу теряла над собой контроль. Шелковистая кожа парня из высшего общества под огрубевшими ладонями генерала пылала, блестела от пота. Хан не собирался нежничать, но не смог удержаться: гладил, ласкал стройное тело, будто специально созданное для наслаждения. Бейл дышал рвано, прерывисто, уже не заботясь о выражении лица, но Притчер не чувствовал себя победителем — из уст Ченниса он не услышал ни единого стона. Тот так и держался — до самого последнего момента, когда Хан, дойдя до исступления, глухо зарычал и кончил, царапая спину ненавистного напарника.  
Одновременно с этим Бейл вздрогнул, прогнувшись, и издал то ли всхлип, то ли стон, но для Хана разницы не было. Он одержал верх, он заставил этого нахального пижона выдать свои настоящие эмоции, сбросить маску хотя бы на секунду. Всё ещё часто дыша, он упал на кровать рядом с Бейлом и закрыл глаза, расслабляясь. Состояние Ченниса его не интересовало, да и вообще — ничего не интересовало, разум словно очистили. Опустошенный, Хан не сразу сообразил, что прижавшееся к нему тепло — это Бейл. С мальчишкой почему-то было уютно; война, которую они негласно вели против друг друга — генерал маскировал вражду за каменным выражением лица, а Бейл Ченнис прятал за ядовитой усмешкой — вдруг закончилась. Словно кто-то отдал команду "Прекратить огонь!". И Притчер не чувствовал себя проигравшим.  
Приятная истома удовлетворения понемногу сходила на нет. К Хану снова вернулась четкость мыслей, и он вспомнил, зачем, собственно, изначально пришел к Бейлу Ченнису в каюту.  
— И всё-таки, — произнёс он хрипло, как только вновь обрел способность связно говорить, — почему мы сменили курс?  
Бейл повернул к нему своё кукольное личико. В его взгляде была только обычная насмешка:  
— Думал, после жаркого секса вы скажете что-то более эротичное, генерал, — от его тона Притчеру привычно захотелось придушить нахального выскочку. — Но, так и быть, раскрою военную тайну. У одного из инженеров жена родит завтра, мы как раз успеем к празднику. Не можем же мы отобрать у отца такое счастье, да и припасы нам восполнить перед очередным прыжком точно не помешает.  
Хан вновь потерял дар речи. Наконец, собравшись с мыслями, пробормотал:  
— Не ожидал от тебя такого жеста, благородно; но это же срывает наше расписание и тормозит миссию...  
— Вот, — довольно кивнув, перебил его Бейл, — я так и подумал, что ты взбесишься.


End file.
